Problem: Convert $2\ \dfrac{9}{10}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${2}\ {\dfrac{9}{10}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{9}{10}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $10$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{10}{10} = {\dfrac{20}{10}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{20}{10}} + {\dfrac{9}{10}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{20}{10}} + {\dfrac{9}{10}} = \dfrac{29}{10}$